


Toxic Pair Week

by Leaves_Crown



Series: Prince of Tennis: Pair Weeks [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Attraction, Love, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 short stories about this lovely pairing for the Toxic Pair Week on Tumblr.</p><p>In case you want to avoid (or look it up); chapter 6 is the explicit story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I bought them for you.”

Instead of reaching out and taking the bag Niou dangled in front of his face, Marui held back.

“What’s the catch?”

“I get to taste.”

“Taste what?”

“Your lips.” Niou moved his index finger over them in a quick, circular motion. “After you’ve eaten them.”

Marui took a step back. “Stop joking.”

“Who said I was? I like sweetness,” Niou said. “But even more when I can taste it from your mouth.”

Frowning, Marui turned away and stalked off to the changing room. Once more he glanced back, to see Niou watching him with a teasing smile on his face.


	2. Magical

_Trickster._

That is what they called Niou.

Yet, Niou did not perform a single trick at this party. Like many others, he watched Marui. Dressed like a pirate, he wore an open top, exposing a lot of his beautiful body. Someone had sprayed his hair, and he wore an eyepatch. Perhaps the fake sabre was supposed to intimidate, but to Niou he just looked cute and attractive.

A grumpy middle-aged man, who had not said one word to any of the other guests, slowly melted as Marui talked to him. When the redhead left to get a cup of juice, the man no longer frowned. After he had his drink, Marui headed to a young woman at the edge of the dancefloor. She looked at it longingly, but was probably too shy to dance by herself.

Marui bowed for her and offered his hand. Even though the music changed to a Japanese hip-hop song, Marui danced surprisingly well. After a while, he introduced her to a man that Niou did not know. Marui walked off happily as they continued dancing.

He chatted to an old couple on the side, exchanged his eyepatch for a set of cat’s ears with the only other guy who had come dressed up and started helping at the table with drinks.

It was a simple carnival party, arranged by the community’s council, but Marui managed to turn it into something special. Everywhere he went, people lit up, and lost some of their apprehensions.

When he smiled and waved at Niou through the crowds, Niou was utterly charmed.

Today it was Marui who held the magic.


	3. Something Simple

“That’s rare.” Niou sauntered into the classroom.

Marui looked up from his homework. “What is?”

“For you to stay after class.”

“How would you know?” Marui asked, with a teasing smile.

Watching that cute smile, Niou paused before replying. “I come here sometimes.”

“Never to study, I guess.”

Niou sat down on Marui’s desk. “I did, once.”

“And now?”

“I came to find you.”

Still clutching his notebook, Marui frowned. “Why?”

“No need to be so suspicious. I just want something simple.”

“Like?”

Grabbing those red locks between his fingers, Niou leaned in. Placing his lips on Marui’s, he closed his eyes to enjoy it.

Marui blinked after Niou pulled back. “Wha…what?”

Niou already got back to his feet. “Was worth the detour.”

He strolled away and closed the door behind him, leaving Marui in the classroom. The redhead touched his own lips in wonder. Warmth had spread through his body, and something fluttered in his stomach.

Eyes wide, he stared at the door.


	4. Addiction Tells

They both had their addictions. Playing pranks and pushing boundaries was what Niou was known for.

Everyone also knew of Marui Bunta’s sweet tooth.

Tennis was another one, for both of them. Of course it was their captain who was known from one end of Japan to another as the one with the mad skills and passion for the sport, but that did not mean Niou and Marui could do long without holding a racket.

And then there was this new addiction, that people started to find out about only gradually: each other.

Yukimura was the first who became aware, even before Yanagi. They had imagined they would meet only strangers on a Saturday trip to Samukawa. The sun warmed their bare arms and they both liked the change of scenery. But of course Yukimura had to pop up right the minute Marui had worked up the courage to hold Niou’s hand. Carrying a large flowerpot, his eyebrows raised.

“Oh,” was all he let out, before a smile formed on his face and he passed them on the street.

Though Marui knew Yukimura would not tell anyone, he had still worried about it a little. In the week after that he had been extra quick to obey Yukimura’s demands on court. Niou pretended not to care, but he was surprisingly subdued during practice for a while.

Next, of course, was Yanagi. He simply deducted it.

A few days later, well after practice, Marui approached Niou from behind and hugged him. When the body in his arms stiffened, he realized his mistake. That was how Yagyuu found out. Marui tried to stammer excuses, but Yagyuu just gave him a nod.

“It explains a lot. You can count on my silence.”

“Thank you,” he said, looking at that near perfect imitation of his boyfriend.

In autumn, poor Jackal found them kissing on a Monday morning. As they had not seen each other for the weekend, they were both desperate to touch each other. Niou dragged him to the changing room and moved his hands under Marui’s shirt as their mouths found each other. Jackal came in right when Niou pushed his knee between Marui’s legs. He stumbled out of the door with wide eyes. Niou held Marui back.

“He just needs to get used to the idea.”

It took a few days before he stopped avoiding them both.

Sanada was last. Even Kirihara came to the conclusion that his two senpais were not just team mates, when he saw their fingers twine as they shook hands before a match.

To Sanada it was a bit of a shock, or a wake-up call. Things like relationships between his team mates had not existed in his world until Niou casually told Sanada that he was in love with Marui. To their surprise, he did not raise his voice or demand that they terminated this relationship immediately. Instead, in the next few weeks, he occasionally asked questions about what they did on dates.

Niou’s eyes began to sparkle when he realized why Sanada was so curious, but Marui kept him from taking advantage. He was grateful that Sanada had not reacted negatively and did not want to spoil things.

“He must like someone as well,” Marui said as they walked home on a Friday evening. “Who do you think it is?”

Niou put his arm around his shoulder. “I think we both know.”


	5. Mystery Guy

In Shimonoseki, a large family had gathered for a garden party. Most of them had not seen Masaharu for four years and normally the cousins, aunts and uncles would have marvelled at how much he had changed.

The topic of conversation was different though, since there was something more interesting to talk about. For who was that redhead that Masaharu had brought?

What made it even more intriguing was that Masaharu did not treat him as he would one of his cousins or friends. No, instead he kept close to his side in this sea of Nious and made sure he had everything he needed. Apparently, this Marui liked sweet things, for Masaharu got him a large slice of the cake and poured him fruit juice every once in a while. As cousins approached and chatted, Masaharu introduced Marui with warmth in his voice.

The Niou family watched. Yet Marui did not take advantage of Masaharu’s obvious affection. He was both polite and funny, and seemed happy to meet his family.

They would have to observe a bit more, but they could probably approve of this new presence in his life.


	6. Teasing

Everything was elegant about the Spa. The pools, the uniforms of staff members, the rooms and music playing in the background. Even the trees surrounding it were graceful.

Since Yukimura had handpicked this Spa as their destination for their reunion, that was only to be expected. Though they had all started university or began chasing a professional career as a tennis player, they were supposed to be happy to see each other again for a short break in the spring.

Yet despite all this, Niou found he could only focus on Marui. The whole day he ran into him, with Marui being in different stages of undress. Each time, he would gasp and pretend to want to cover himself when Niou approached. Yet these movements made his towel slip more, or his bathrobe fall open at the legs.

He knew Marui was winding him up. If they had roomed together, as they should have, Niou would have been able to bite his lip for the moment and wait for the evening. However, Sanada had drawn up the room plans and mercilessly separated them. Yagyuu stayed with Marui, while Niou shared a room with Yanagi. So he did not even have anything to look forward to. He found it hard to enjoy hand massages or soaking in the pools, while all he could think of was fucking the redhead who taunted him like this.

During dinner, Marui made a show of bringing things to his mouth slowly. Of all of them, he was the only one who asked for a straw. As he sucked juice through it, his eyes fell on Niou.

The sight aroused him further. At that moment he decided he had to have Marui, even if it was outside or in a broom cupboard.

As everybody stood up to go for a run or relax in their rooms, Niou intercepted him in the hallway.

“I’ll see you at the gate in half an hour.”

He stalked off, not giving Marui the chance to protest or do something to make him even hornier.

Yanagi observed him as he threw some things together in a back. He said nothing, but knew exactly what Niou had planned.

It had grown dark completely by the time he left the building. Lights still burned inside, but he met nobody on his short walk to the gate. Marui already stood there waiting.

“Are we…”

He got pulled along by Niou, who had grabbed his arm.

“Hey, wait!”

“No, I’ve had enough.”

His hand moved down, took Marui’s in his own. Niou led him away from the Spa, further into the forest. When Marui almost tripped over the undergrowth, Niou steadied him. “Careful.”

“You’re the one dragging me here,” Marui protested, though he liked how quickly Niou had acted to keep him from falling.

Niou smiled, though Marui did not see that in the darkness. Turning around, he pushed Marui against a tree. Without further ado, he stripped his clothes. Marui’s shirt, pants and underwear fell down. He shivered in his nakedness, but Niou pulled him closer for a kiss. The feeling of his bare skin turned him on even further. He could not wait much longer.

Pulling the oil from his bag, he smeared it over his hands. His fingers moved between Marui’s ass cheeks. Marui whimpered, when two pushed into his hole. Impatient, Niou prepared him. He was rougher than usual, having had to endure a day of teasing.

“Niou…ah!”

“Feels good?” he asked, voice sharp.

“Ye-s.”

Unzipping his pants, Niou stroked his own erection a few times. He poured more oil on his hands and rubbed it on.

“Turn around.”

Marui obeyed, too eager to have Niou inside him to talk back.

“Now sit on me.”

He glanced back, even though they could barely see anything in the darkness. Instead, Niou reached for his hips, and guided him down. Marui moaned when Niou’s cock entered him. Niou let go off his hips and rubbed his back to reassure his boyfriend. Slowly, Marui moved down more and felt Niou go deeper inside him.

It was a new position so they both had to find their way.

Niou caressed a lock of hair from his face. “You okay?”

“Yes, just… a moment.”

Kissing his back, Niou let his hands roam over Marui’s body. His found his nipples, now hard and rubbed them. From there, he wrapped his fingers around Marui’s erection.

Distracted, Marui relaxed and lost most of his tension.

They began to move, trying to find a rhythm. Marui felt good, as always. Soon Niou was grunting and whispering his name. They had gone from team mates, to just to guys experimenting together, to a lot more than that. He could not imagine anyone else doing this to Marui. Just the thought rattled him.

“Hands and knees,” he rasped.

Niou pushed his shorter lover forward. Marui had great balance, but he still supported him as Marui scrambled to this other position. Immediately, Niou entered him again. He could thrust deeper now, and made use of this to the fullest. Both desperate for release, they continued moving together.

Marui came first, orgasm coursing through his body. He trembled and let out those soft sounds that Niou so enjoyed. Spilling inside him, Niou closed his eyes. All he knew was bliss.

Lying down on the ground, Marui just panted.

“You catch…a cold like that,” Niou murmured. “Come.”

He pulled Marui onto his lap again, and rested his chin on Marui’s shoulder.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he said, wrapping his arms around his naked body.

“I’m no longer cold.”

“Good.”

“Will we do this tomorrow as well?”

“Yeah.” Niou left a kiss on his shoulder. “But don’t tease me again.”

Marui chuckled. “We’ll see.”


	7. Little Accomplice

Marui knew Niou well enough now. The sound system had not broken by itself. The local politician they both disliked stood fuming on the stage, as the audience got impatient and louder by the minute.

The man scanned the crowd. He observed the people in the audience, probably committing to memory anyone who showed disinterest and planning to get back at them at a later stage. He was frightfully vindictive.

Getting up from his seat, Marui pretended he needed to go the toilet and left the large hall.

Just before he made it outside, he was grabbed and pulled into a broom cupboard.

“So that’s where you were,” he said.

“You’re not surprised?” Niou asked.

“Not in the slightest.” He stood on his tiptoes to kiss him. “His night is ruined.”

“Good. As he ruined my aunt’s business.”

Marui smiled. “For once, you might not be the suspect in something you did. He made too many enemies.”

Niou’s hands slid under Marui’s shirt. “You feel nice.”

“Yeah.” Marui stepped back. “But not now. My parents are still in the crowd.”

“They support him?”

“Ugh, of course not.”

Again, Niou reached for Marui, pulling him into his arms. “Then they won’t mind if you become my little accomplice.”


End file.
